


"Good Job Lila!" (not)

by Causemufins



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Multimouse, post kwami buster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causemufins/pseuds/Causemufins
Summary: Alya congratulates Lila for setting aside her differences with Marinette.Lila doesn't know what Alya is talking about.I guess she's lying.





	"Good Job Lila!" (not)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Multimouse/Kwamibuster and saw people complaining about the whole revealing you identity so you can't be a hero thing. this shows sort of why this makes sense over other times but i'll explain more after the story.

Alya kept looking at the footage. Marinette had been given a miraculous by Ladybug! That was five people in the class that had been given a miraculous. Or maybe four. She was on the fence on if the horse miraculous had been used by Ladybug or if Max had gotten it. Still, that was at least four people all from the same class. And Lila knew Ladybug, so there was one answer to that. Lila was helping Ladybug choose the temporary heroes.

Now it was obvious Lila and Marinette didn’t get along. But for Lila to push aside their differences and ask Ladybug to choose Marinette for a miraculous was amazing. Lila was such an amazing person. The next day at school, she pulled Lila to the side to talk about it. “Good job Lila!”

“What do you mean Alya?” Lila asked, obviously pretending to be confused.

“With yesterday! I mean, the new hero! The mouse one? By the way, do you know what name she chose?”

“Oh!” Lila smiled. “I’m glad you heard about her! She goes by Magna-Mouse! Like Magnificent.”

“I mean, it's obvious you help choose the heroes for the miraculouses, especially since you’re friends with Ladybug. And you even convinced Ladybug to give Chloé a second chance!”

“Of course! Everyone deserves a second chance! Who knows, maybe the next miraculous can go to Marinette. She should get one for once.”

Alya paused. “Wait, what do you mean?”

“What I mean is that she may bully me, but maybe getting a miraculous will help her change. The question is which one. I mean, not any of the ones that have been used so far since other people have those.”

“But the mouse miraculous?”

“No, that’s not one for her. It was given to someone else. Did you think she was the mouse?” Lila asked.

Alya didn’t answer immediately but soon nodded. “Y-Yeah. I did. And I might have mentioned something to her. I’m going to go clear that up.” Then she left to go find Marinette.

It didn’t take long to find the girl drawing in her sketchbook. “Hey girl, we need to talk.”

Marinette looked up from her drawing and closed the book. “What do you need Alya?”

“It’s about Lila.” Alya fried not to react to how Marinette’s expression changed and how the designer now seemed disinterested in the topic. “Marinette. I’m sorry. I figured out you were right. She was lying.”

Marinette looked back up in surprise. “Wait, really? How did you find out?”

“Lila always talked about her being friends with Ladybug, and, um… certain other things made me think she was helping choose the heroes that Ladybug was picking and I may have gotten somewhere I could film their most recent battle and…”

“You saw that I’m Multimouse?” Marinette asked, earning a nod from Alya.

“I thought, even though you two don’t like each other, she still told Ladybug to give you a chance.”

“So, what clued you in that she was lying?” Marinette asked with an eyebrow raised.

“I was trying to congratulate Lila for saying you should have one, but I never got your name out. Then she mentioned that you should get a new one, and not the mouse miraculous since someone else had it.”

Marinette nodded before speaking. “And since you knew that was the miraculous I had, but she didn’t, she was lying.”

“Yeah. And if she didn’t know that, she doesn’t know Ladybug and you talked about Ladybug showing up in the park and if you’re right about that then everything else is right and I can’t believe I didn’t listen.”

Marinette put a hand on Alya’s shoulder. “It’s fine, she was just following the threat she made.”

“I’m sorry, she threatened you?!”

“Let’s talk later, okay?” The designer asked.

“Alright, sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> So people were like "then what about Chloe and Alya and Nino and most of the other heroes"
> 
> First of all, LB and CN are the main heroes, the ones Hawkmoth is after. Anyone knows their identities and they get taken over by Hawkmoth or one of his akumas, they're in danger.
> 
> Second, Chloe/Queen Bee. They covered that she won't be getting her miraculous back unless there's no other choice (or she is able to change how she looks). She revealed herself to all of Paris with what she did.
> 
> Third, the other heroes. For most of them, they don't reveal themselves publicly. Rena and Carapace only know about each other. Pegasus wasn't seen transformed in the train by most people and Ladybug already said how she used the Miraculous. Bunnix may have been in a more public place but fortunately no one was around so I give it a pass. Viperion is only known by Adrien since they were in the sewers. Ryuko is known by Hawkmoth and has a similar situation to Chloe for being a hero again.
> 
> Now we get to Multimouse. It was only Chat, right? wrong! The Marinette illusion specifically mentions Chat, but the Ladybug illusion didn't. Their teacher was also there at the same time. And may I also remind you of Oblivio. They were on top of the same building in that episode and what do we see? Helicopter footage. That area isn't safe for reveals so because of that. Also, multimouse came riding in on plenty of kwamis. Now that her identity is in the open, it could be a risk for the guardian.
> 
> but yeah, that's my two cents.


End file.
